


A red promise

by Markzucciniburger



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M, Resident Evil - Freeform, grumpy Leon, leon kennedy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markzucciniburger/pseuds/Markzucciniburger
Summary: Leon’s having a rough Valentine’s Day. But something or someone may just change his tune
Relationships: Slight Leon x Ada
Kudos: 6





	A red promise

A bright red promise 

February 14, 2003   
Boston Massachusetts 

Leon’s body ached from head to toe, and his mind felt it had been struck by lighting. Valentine’s Day had arrived, and Leon Scott Kennedy had spent it at a training facility beneath an unassuming building in South Boston. After the incident in Racoon city, certain agencies operating in the federal government made it its mission to make Leon Kennedy their perfect soldier. Specialized training began to occupy more and more of Leon’s time, as he began to get transferred all over the country learning different trades from different teachers. Bomb diffusion in San Diego,Marksmanship in Austin, Counter intelligence exercises in Newark, linguistics training in New York City, and for the next three and a half months, combat training in South Boston. Or “Southie” as Leon was so often corrected by his trainers. His trainers were locals, always. Ex navy seals and green berets were in charge of making Leon Kennedy the best of the best. Even taking on the occasional mission just to hone his skills. It seemed the physical training was getting more and more intense, and Leons body reflected such intensity. Gone was the subtle layer of fat in Leon’s body, and replacing it was lean, toned muscle, sculpting his cheeks and jawline into a sharp and angular shape, he had never seen before. His eyes had lost their warm hue, growing more intense and cold with each session of training. The colder weather seemed to darken his once bright blonde hair, and his complexion was comparable to the moon. Replacing his naïve quizzical expression was a scowl that could rival Clint Eastwood. And that scowl grew more and more intense as Leon trudged through thick white snow, towards his car. The bitter cold bit his fingers as he struggled to open the black 2000 camrys door, as the frost glued it shut. 

“You gotta be kidding me. Come on you piece of shit-“   
Leon was caught off guard as the door flew open from the force, causing him to fall backwards, into a snow bank. The frozen snow crumbled under Leon’s weight as he sank down further into the white dust. Struggling to get back to his feet and grumbling all the while. He couldn’t help but look forward to the day he’d finally begin his new “job.” Soon he’d be guarding the president from dangers. He’d just have to get through Mulligan’s CQC training first. Then he’d be out of “southie” and never have to look back. He turned the keys in the ignition and stepped on the gas, leaving the parking lot of the closed boxing gym he had trained in. Leon was in a particularly grumpy mood today. The hard training, combined with the fact that it was Valentine’s Day, and a certain Ada Wong’s memory never left his thoughts. He stopped at a red light and his mind began to wander. The red luminescence shining through his wind shield, and combined with the light orange of the setting sun put Leon in a sort of daze. The news radio reporting on a snow storm later in the evening as he remembered that awful night. The terror that shot through him whenever Mr X reared his ugly head. Her soft lips on his. The feeling of Ada slipping through his grasp as she hung on to him in Birkins crumbling lab. From the second he met her, he felt immediately drawn to her. Her quiet confidence, her soft voice. And that faint smell of cherry blossoms that scented her perfume. He always had a faint memory of her perfume in his mind. Sometimes it was as if he could still smell it around him. If only…

  
Hooooooonk!!  
“The lights fuckin’ green asshole!” 

The car horn behind him and the shouting of its driver snapped him  
Back to reality, the scent gone. Leon stepped on the gas and sped off, splattering soil stained snow all over the rear drivers windshield, kicking himself for letting his mind dwell on her. 

“She’s dead! She’s dead. She’s dead and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Leon chastised himself, with a pained voice. He sighed heavily, struggling to collect himself. After about an hour of driving down the I-95 Leon’s muscles began to yell at him, And his stomach roared. With quiet resignation, he put on his right blinker, and turned off the highway. He found a local CVS, and bought a bottle of Advil, and a case of NyQuil to help him get to sleep. He walked across the parking lot to a fast food joint, and ordered himself a cheeseburger and a large order of fries to satisfy his stomach. He had mostly been on a diet of roasted chicken, boiled broccoli and protein shakes for that last 2 years, and reasoned to himself that one bad meal wouldn’t kill him. Devouring the burger on his way back to a car, Leon, sighed heavily. 

“Quit moping, idiot. Got yourself all worked up over nothing.” He muttered to himself.

He sat down in his car seat and buckled himself in. He tuned his radio to a random station as he began the last stretch of distance home. The agency had him set up in a rental house in Methuen. Far enough from the training facility to allow for plausible deniability, but close enough for convenience. Feeding himself liberally the greasy, salty French fries, and 2 Advil pills, he hummed along to grand funk railroads “the locomotion” finally being able to distract himself from the long drive “home”. He turned off the main roads and into a wooded side road, and pulled into the driveway of a 2 story house. 

“Home sweet home.” Leon quipped to no one in particular. The sun was almost below the horizon, as fresh, white snow descended from the sky. Driving tomorrow was going to be a royal pain in the ass. He locked his company car, and fiddled for his house key. Finally choosing the correct, he looked up and was greeted with a most peculiar site; His front door was open ajar. Looking confused for a moment, he wondered if he had forgotten to lock it this morning. 

No, he DEFINITELY closed and locked the door. He had done it every day, and every night 

“Oh shit!” Leon hopped off his porch, and snuck to the passenger side of his car. Unlocking the car, he reached for the glove compartment, and from there he pulled out a jet black Barretta and slid back the chamber. Sneaking to the back door, he stealthily unlocked the door, and creeped inside. Holding his pistol forward he swept the kitchen, police training kicking in. Clear

Afterwards he swept the den. Clear

The stairwell. Clear   
Upstairs bathroom. Clear.   
Bedroom, clear. 

That only left the living room. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He was compromised. He didn’t know by who or what. But the agency is certainly keeping tabs on the house. Why didn’t they send anyone in? Why hadn’t he been made aware. Did the intruder sneak past them? So many questions so little time. He turned on the light on his pistol and slowly descended the stairs. Avoiding every crack and creak. Finally making it down, he pushed his back against the wall of the threshold leading to the dining room. His hands adjusted on the pistol grip as it pointed to the air. Leon took a deep breath, collecting himself. After a moment of waiting, he swung around the threshold pointing his pistol into the dining room. 

“FREEZE!” 

  
Nothing. Not a soul in sight. Just Leon shining a light into a dark, empty dining room. He felt like such a fool and holstered his pistol. He walked into the dining room and switched on a light. Observing the room, he turned to leave until something caught his eye. On the otherwise stark dining room table was small piece of pink paper. Len approaches it, and picked it up to observe. In flowery cursive the envelope read simply “Leon”. 

Looking confused he opened the letter and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Inside the envelope was a thick card that read “for that one special someone far away.” He opened it, and music came from the card, startling Leon at first, but only at first. Vera Lynn’s gentle voice in “we’ll meet again” filled the dead silence of the house. 

“ I’ll be seeing you soon handsome. Real soon.   
X Ada” a bright Red lipstick kiss authenticated the card writers identity.   
A small smile found its way to Leon’s face, as he shoved the phone back into his jean pocket. The song played many times that night. 

_”we’ll meet again_

don’t know where

don’t know when 

but I know we’ll meet again

some sunny day.”   
  
End. 


End file.
